Clarence J. Boddicker
"This guy pooped my pants. Clarence J. Boddicker is such a liar, a loser, and of course, a loner to the world. That's the three "L's" for Boddicker. Why? Well, because he's a... don't say it. It's too vulgar for a private part like that, unless it's for the first name "Richard." Should've known." --Su Ji-Hoon, Boddicker! Clarence J. Boddicker was a crime boss and leader of a gang who brutally murdered Officer Alex Murphy, who was rebuilt as RoboCop. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he become the best crime boss to be the leader of a supranational terrorist group, which is called as Blood Doom and his own new custom gang after Nicki Ray's death via suicide bombing in Baghdad, but sometimes,,he is the leader of his own custom gang before Nicki Ray's death. In World War III, he joined the Global Liberation Union so that he and his custom gang can make more drugs to help the terrorists from the Islamic State of Iraq and Syrai and other terrorists of the Global Liberation Union to conquer the world with a cost so they can make more drugs. Also, he can be fighting against the Global Liberation Union's enemies, and then he can too be kidnapping their enemies to kill. In the Demonic War, he will be making demons of Eeofol become stronger by making a strength potion for the demons in destroying the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. In the Beacon War, he and his custom gang will make more drugs to complete his mission to help the Global Liberation Union become rich by selling drugs. Sometimes, he will become the leader of Blood Doom and his own custom gang, even after Nicki Ray's death, which happened during the Baghdad Raid. In the siege of Kassala, he will fight against enemies with an ability to sell more drugs to people in various countries of both the Coalition of the Red Star and the Grand Alliance, but his sniper rifle (as the Cobra Assault Cannon) will make him be the one who can make one of the Rah-Rah-Robot pilots being injured by a .50 caliber anti-mecha bullet. In Operation Buttertoast, he will use poisonous cigarettes from his machine so that he will be making enemy soldiers kill each other for Tabuu. After the North African Crisis, he kidnapped Whitley Schnee to make him and his men shot at Whitley to make him being lying down bleeding like killing Alex Murphy. and then he will keep fighting for himself, Blood Doom and his custom gang until his death, and soon, he will be recruited as the new leader of Blood Doom. In his personality, he likes drugs, and then he killed his rival Alex Murphy (before becoming RoboCop) so that he would be lost to the creation of RoboCop and his death. His weapons are: an IMI Desert Eagle Mark I, a Mossberg 5500 and a Cobra Assault Cannon, along with the following new weapons: a custom Assault Rifle 1960, a custom Handgun 1946, an AKM, a Smith & Wesson Model M500, a Benelli M4, an Winchester rifle, a knife, a Glock, a Webley Revolver and a few of homemade grenades. In battle, he is only able to fight against Robocop, but he can also fight against all polices of both the Grand Alliance and the Coalition of the Red Star with an ability to kill heroes. Now he will fight for himself, his own gang, Blood Doom, Nicki Ray, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria and the rest of the Global Liberation Union. Category:Characters